


Romo-ancing the Stone

by Indigo777Ocean



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Adult Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigo777Ocean/pseuds/Indigo777Ocean
Summary: An in between scene as to how Romo Lampkin was able to move into Lee's quarters during the Gaius Baltar trial.
Relationships: Lee "Apollo" Adama/Anastasia "Dee" Dualla





	Romo-ancing the Stone

Romo Lampkin had not been sleeping well. He was to be released from sickbay soon back into a defenseless position. He had insisted to Lee that he use their quarters to work on their defense of Baltar. Lee was hesitant but said he would meet him later after he talked to his wife. Romo agreed but not quite trusting Lee yet he decided to do a little reconnaissance of his own. Lee had taken his wife to dinner and dancing as a means to soften her up for the news.  
It wasn't too hard for Lampkin to convince his security guard that he was in a different bed than what he was. When he went to the bathroom and came back the security guard looked in and saw a body but didn't care to see if it was his.  
Romo sneaked down the sides of every corridor until he found what was Lee and Dee's quarters. He knew where it was because being an observer he watched one day as he and Lee were going to meet with Baltar. 

" Wait here, I just have to grab something."Lee said. He would wait for Lee and watched 2, then 5, then,7, then 3 as Lee entered the code to his quarters. Lee grabbed one of his grandfathers books his father had left him and they continued on. Romo was making note of every twist and turn.

Lampkin was in without so much as a creaking of the door. He started to look around. "Very neat and tidy." He thought..Not a thing out of place except for one of Lee's reg t-shirts that had very recently been left on the floor. "Hmm?" He thought. Now he knew who the neat one was. He went over to Lee's desk and pulled out a drawer. "There's the mess. The workings of Lee's inner thoughts. Quite intriguing." He looked at the first few pages of the notepad. Lee had scribbled down every point Romo had made in their meetings earlier. He then looked at the last few pages. He saw a photo of a pretty blond woman and then there was the name "Kara." It was circled then written again and again like the meandering thoughts a high school kid between lessons. Sometimes softly, sometimes pressed hard with a dark circle of ink surrounding it. "Interesting?" he thought. Suddenly, the light peep peep of the door code startled him. 

"Damn!"Lampkin thought. "They're back early." Lee's plan to schmooze his wife must not have gone too well. He almost panicked then did what any cheating lover would do. He hid in the closet. There was just enough room on the side for him to press back his against the wall. Dee rushed in pushed aside clothes abruptly and hung up her uniform jacket. She never noticed that he was there.

"I still don't see why he has to stay here?" She said angrily focusing her eyes on Lee.

"I've been put in charge to protect him Dee. I guess we thought this would be the safest place after they tried to kill him." Lee pleaded.

"Too bad they missed." She hissed as she picked up the t-shirt off the floor and coat Lee was starting to shed.

"Ouch!" Romo thought she was going to be a tough one.

Lee grabbed her arms as she put the barrier of clothes between them. Gently he forced her arms down causing the clothes to fall on the floor and kissed her softly and gently.

"It'll only be for a little while then we can get back to the baby plans." Lee said, his voice was soft and soothing as he brushed her hair back and stroked the side of her face. 

"Well played Lee." He thought. Then..

"Oh, crap!"Lampkin thought sheepishly peering from the door she left partially open.

Romo thought, this is not where he should be right now. Still his curiosity about how Lee manipulated his wife was fascinating.

"Lee." She said softly with her hands against his chest trying to protest.

Despite her reservations Dee thought to herself. This had been the first time since Kara's death that they had shown any signs of intimacy. Life had been all regs and orders. She had given him space to delve into his duties to try and ease the pain but that was usually her territory. When Kara died she took a piece of him with her. Dee was, maybe foolishly, determined to get it back. 

Her head tilted as he started to kiss her neck and lift her shirt, once neatly tucked away. It felt so good that he was actually seeing her, feeling her again. His touch sent warm tingling through her body. Lee continued to work her, stripping her clothing with his hands everywhere. Still kissing her they made it to the bed. He needed this too. He needed her to understand but mostly he needed to find himself within her to sooth his own soul. He slowly ran his hands on every part of her body as if he had found a new toy. He only stopped in brief moments to remove his clothes his while never taking his eyes off her.

"Amazing."Lampkin thought. "He's completely disarmed the situation. Layer by layer of clothing, a touch here, a brushing of her face there..uh oh." Now Romo was truly in trouble. He certainly wasn't looking to see this side of Lee.

Dee felt fully and physically manipulated and she wanted it. First he would toy with her by running a hand down to one of her breasts then circling with his fingers before grabbing it and flicking the nipple. He then drove his face down, sucking and filling her with memories of the first time they had been together. He was soft in his playfulness then became demanding in his need to consume her. 

"Excellent job." Lampkin thought. He was embarrassed by what he was watching but also intrigued at Lee's ability to command and conquer, definitely something he could use in the courtroom. Romo had no idea what their relationship was before hand but he could see that there was some kind of long standing tension they were now releasing before his guilty eyes. Her breathless moans and shuddering meant she was totally giving in to his needs.

"We can start our family right now" He said deeply in her ears grabbing her arms and holding them hostage atop and behind her head. Her body was heaving trying to meet and match his measured and powerful thrusting. 

"Oh, yes, yes!" She panted reaching for him with an arched back. Lee stopped, started then held himself still inside her for the moment. He was feeling, waiting for that sound deep from the back of her throat. He was waiting for the waterfall inside her to burst open and let him in. Finally, they both tensed and their bodies seem to fuse together as one. She inhaled deeply wishing they could stay locked like this for eternity. Lee finally rolled off to her side feeling sated he looked at her, smiled then the ceiling briefly closing his eyes. 

"Now comes the final argument." Lampkin thought silently leaning back against the wall. He listened.

"Gods, I've missed you babe." Lee said turning to his wife and reached down for her hand.

"I've missed you too.." She replied softly as she put her head on his chest. 

Finally giving in she asked Lee.

"Just for a little while?"

Dee then turned over, slid to the side of the bed and stretched.

"I'll try to kick his sorry ass out of here as soon as possible" he assured her running a finger down her spine. She looked back at him and smiled.

"I gotta get a shower. I promised Helo that I would watch Hera for an hour until he got done with his shift in the morning. 

"That means getting up early." she sighed. Dee then got up to go the bathroom. 

"My Gods,"Romo thought as he watched Lee's beautiful and very naked wife walk across the room.  
"If I had that I would have trouble getting out of bed every morning." Lampkin found himself licking his lips to which he quickly put a hand to his mouth and felt just bit guilty for watching her. Thank the Gods that Lee decided to join her.

Romo slipped out of their quarters and back to his room and lay down thinking of how he could use this new information. Whether they conceived or not Lampkin could care less. The pleasure he had conceived in his mind would be far more decisive. Lee may have been more than adequate in bed but if Romo had anything to say or do about it; on the stand? Lee would be devastating. For the first time Romo Lampkin slept well.

End


End file.
